Momo & Iolaus
by RyokoHokage
Summary: A Hercules story with a Symphonia mix. *Contains OC's*
1. Chapter 1: Collete and Zelos

_**Momo & Iolaus **_

**A Hercules story with a Symphonia mix.**

**Chapter One**

**Iolaus had just caught some fish for his hungry hunny, Momo, and was heading back to town. "HEY! IOLAUS!", screamed a familiar female voice. As he looked over towards the nearby hill he saw that it was his best friend Hercules and Momo's outlandish blonde older sister Roko. **

"**Oh Hi Roko. Hey Hercules.", said Iolaus as they walked closer to him. Roko spoke before Hercules could, "Headed into town Iolaus? So are we! Why don't we go there together?" **

**~In Town~**

"_**Where is Iolaus…I'm hungry…"**_**, thought Momo to herself. She had been waiting for nearly four hours now for him to return. However, she continued to sit on the wall and await patiently for her husband Iolaus to return to town with some nice juicy, fresh fish. **

**As Momo was daydreaming about the fish, some kind of commotion stirred within the town. **

"**YO! MOMO! WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE TOWN? IT SOUNDS LIKE SOME SORT OF COMMOTION!"**

**Momo was taken back at her loud sister's "delightful" screaming, "?". Momo then proceeded to jump down from the wall from which she sat and landed right in front of Hercules. **

"**Hey there Herc! What's up!"**

**Before Hercules could respond to Momo's greeting/question, some gasps came from the villagers in the town square. **

"**I wonder what's going on in the town square?", asked Roko.**

"**Let's go check it out.", said Iolaus, who was still holding on to his catch of fish. **

**~Town Square~**

**Random nameless villagers stood in the town square. They were surrounding a handsome red haired pretty boy who was hitting on nearby women at will. The man wore a lot of pink with white pants. He also had a red crystal imbedded in his skin at the top of his chest.**

"**Whoa, what a weird looking guy, eh Herc?", stated Iolaus. **

**The weird pretty boy looked over and saw Momo and Roko. "Well hello there my beautiful hunnies!", he said.**

**After that he walked over and twirled them around all dance like before holding them close in his arms, each arm crossing their back and holding on to their sides. The man wore a smile on his face. **

**Hercules and Iolaus were shocked, as Roko and Momo stood there for a moment. The girls took one look at each other and nodded. **

***BAM***

**The pretty boy lay twitching on the ground in pain. The girls smiled with victory and walked back to their respected husbands.**

"**Ye-Yeah! That'll teach ya!", shouted Iolaus, "Oh yeah hunny, here's the fish you wanted me to get." Momo took the fish with a smile and dreamed about how good it would taste once someone had cooked it.**

"**You weren't hitting on women again, were you Zelos?", said the sweet voice of a young girl. A blonde girl walked through the crowd until she got to Zelos and kneeled down to get a better view of him and his injuries. She wore an outfit of white, which was outlined in blue, and she too had a red crystal embedded in her chest.**

**Zelos sat up after seeing her, "Hehe. Well you know me Colette." They both stood up and looked at the group. "Hello there, I'm the great and beautiful Chosen, Zelos Wilder!"**

"**And I'm Colette, It's so good to meet you."**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEHK!", cried Roko and with a giant leap landed next to Colette and hugged her. Roko then began petting her blonde head, she loved cute and adorable things. Zelos looked confused, but the Hercules party looked as if it was completely normal…which it was. Colette had given up on the confused look at this point and was smiling with her head slightly tilted. **

"**Ummm… Is she always like this?", asked the confused Zelos. "Pretty much, yeah.", answered her brother-in-law Iolaus. **

"**I'VE HAD ENOUGH!", screamed the VERY hungry Momo, much to the surprise of everyone in the immediate area. Nobody moved, not Roko who had stopped petting Colette, not the random villagers who had frozen in place, not even Hercules who had forgotten to breath. "I'm STARVING! Lets all go to my house and eat some food!", she said. **

**~Iolaus and Momo's house~**

**After dinner they all sat around the table. Roko took it upon herself to recap the dinner conversation outloud. **

"**So you guys are looking for the rest of your friends, especially a guy in red known as Lloyd." **

**Zelos and Colette nodded silently.**

"**And then once you found all of your missing party you are going to go after some evil evil guy who wants to take over the world just to bring his dead sister back to life?"**

**They nodded again.**

"**Well that sounds like…. FUN… LETS ALL GO!" **

"**Oh yay! With all your help I'm sure we'll find everyone quickly!", said Colette enthusiastically and clapped her hands together with a smile and a head tilt. **

"**Great, now I get to be surrounded by more beautiful hunnies.", spoke Zelos with his arms crossed and one hand on his chin in a smiling thinking pose. **

"**HAHAHA! To the food!", cried Momo as she packed some food for the trip.**

"**Ummm Hercules, why do I feel like we don't have a choice in the matter?", asked Iolaus to his best friend who was swept away in the madness as usual. **

**However, before Hercules could even think about speaking…**

"**WHOA! LET'S MOVE OUT! GO TEAM HERCULES!", screamed Roko eagerly and deafening. The whole team moved out of the house and began the search.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raine and Genis

_**Momo & Iolaus **_

**A Hercules story with a Symphonia mix.**

**Chapter Two**

"**Raine, I'm hungry…", spoke a young half-elf boy wearing blue. Raine wore an outfit of an orangey sort. They both had shortish silver hair, however considering they were both half-elf siblings, this was to be expected. **

"**We'll find some food soon Genis… just as soon as we can find…", spoke Raine, interrupted by her stomach growling in revenge of its mistreatment. "Well if you had just let me cook the last of our food we wouldn't be in this mess…", mumbled Genis, who was a much better cook than Raine, who couldn't even boil water properly. "You say something?", asked Raine who thought she heard him insulting her cooking. **

"**No, it's nothing…" **

**At that exact moment they both smelled something wonderful from the nearby river. "FOOD!", they both cried, drooling as they stumbled toward the scent, their stomachs leading the way. **

**~At Camp Hercules~**

**The party members sat around a large fire with fish cooking all around it. "ALRIGHT! LET FISHEY FISHEY EATING TIME COMMENCE!", screamed the usually hyper Roko as she grabbed some of the fish she had made for herself and the rest of the party. **

"**Yay! Roko's cooking is SO good!", cried Colette, who for some odd reason loved Roko's cooking.**

"**WOOHOO!", spoke Momo who took a bit of the giant fish that sat right in front of Zelos.**

"**Hey that was mine!", complained Zelos, who was reaching for that same fish at the same moment Momo took it and began eating it.**

"**You're too slow Zelos… and besides Roko made this fish….and she's my sister… So I get to choose whatever fish I want…", said the Momo as she ate the giant fish. **

**She was still mad at Zelos because he ate her super tiny super chocolate cocoa cake Roko had made for her the other day, while it was still cooling. **

"**But… she always cooks….", spoke Zelos. **

"**And I didn't know that stupid cake was yours…", he thought to himself.**

"**Hey Herc, isn't there a town nearby? Want to check it out before nightfall?", asked Iolaus, as he too began to eat fish.**

**Hercules was about to answer when a mysterious sound rustled in the bushes. **

"**AHHH it's a monster!", shrieked Colette.**

"**AHHHH it's a thief after my fish!", cried Momo. **

"**AHHHHH it's a peeping tom!", screamed Roko. **

**The entire party instantly stood in a defensive stance with their fish held in their mouths. Two half dead looking drooling creatures stood before them, in a pitiful zombie like state.**

"… **It's just Genis and Raine…", stated Zelos as he took the fish from his mouth and sat down.**

"**Oh Yay! I'm so glad we found you guys!", cried a happy Colette. **

"**F-Food…", spoke the starving siblings.**

"**HE'S SOOOOO CUTE!", squealed Roko as she ran to Genis and handed him a fish. She then preceded to hug him tightly and pet his silver hair. **

"**Here help yourself.", spoke Iolaus, handing Raine a fish. Both Genis and Raine ate fish like there was no tomorrow. **

**~After awhile and after introductions~**

**~In the town close to Camp Hercules~**

"**AHHHHH MONSTER!"**

**A Big Huge Black Monster rose up from ground and looked around. The Big Huge Black Monster had a large eye in the center of its head. It also had three large fiery tails. **

**Its elements were obviously darkness and fire.**

**The Big Huge Black Monster began attacking and eating people at will. **

**The townspeople ran but some were still caught by the Big Huge Black Monster, for it was too fast for them to outrun.**

"**SOMEBODY HELP US!", cried some of the townsfolk. "We need Hercules!", shouted the rest. And utter chaos ruled the town.**

**~Camp Hercules~**

**A sneeze erupted from the nose of Hercules. "Careful there Herc, they say that when you sneeze, it means someone out there is talking about you.", said Iolaus. **

**Hercules was about to speak when dark storm clouds blew over the town and really strange Hera like music sounded. "Is it just me, or did the rest of you hear Hera like music come with those storm clouds.", spoke Momo, still eating yummy warm fish. **

"**No we heard it too Momo.", said Zelos. "Is that bad?", asked Genis who was still being held by Roko. "Yeah probably…", answered Roko. **

"**Maybe we should go see what's going on in the town then.", spoke Raine. "Right, let's go check it out Herc.", said Iolaus. "Oh, I hope everything's alright!", cried Colette. **

**~In town~**

**Upon arriving in the town, the party saw the Big Huge Black Monster, along with all the destruction it had caused and all the pain it inflicted on the townspeople. "Oh No!", cried Colette, teary eyed. "This is unforgivable!", said Raine and shouted Roko. "The town…",said Zelos. "It's been…..", spoke Genis. **

"**Who would do such a thing?", asked Iolaus.**

**Hercules was about to answer when the Big Huge Black Monster ran and stood right in front of them. **

"**Hey there Big Huge Black Monster…", said Roko at a normal voice level.**

"**Is this Hera's creation?", asked Iolaus.**

"**Most likely…", answered Zelos.**

**Momo was standing next to Hercules still eating some fish. "I'll take care of this one Herc!", she said as she punched him in the arm. Momo was thinking about which summons she wanted to summon when Roko's "lovely" voice echoed through her head and she lost her concentration. "ARGH!", went Momo. **

**Roko stood straight up. "Danger…", she looked around cautiously, lightly sniffing the air. **

"**YOU MESSED ME UP!", screamed Momo. **

"…**AHHHHHHH!", Roko cried as she began to run as fast as her legs could carry her, for if Momo caught her she would be in a world of pain. **

**Momo began the chase to inflict major pain upon her sister, for interrupting her. The two of them ran through the background as the rest of the party had huge sweat drops. **

"**I guess it's up to us to take on this thing.", said Zelos.**

"**Got any ideas, Herc?", asked Iolaus. **

**Hercules opened his mouth to speak, but Genis spoke before him. "Let's get this guy, Raine!".**

"**Alright, this should be easy enough.", she answered in return. **

"**Roko said it's elements were darkness and fire.", spoke Colette.**

"**Photon!", cast Raine.**

"**Aqua Edge!", cast Genis at the same time.**

**And the creature died.**

"**YAY!", cried Colette as she jumped up and down clapping with overwhelming joy.**

**Roko was laying on the ground face slammed into a tree, so Momo rejoined the group. Hercules walked over and picked his injured wife off the ground and carried her back over to the rest of them. **

"**Let's…..help….the….townspeople….", said the broken Roko. **

"**First aid.", cast Raine.**

**Roko was now all hunky dory. "LET'S SAVE SOME TOWNSFOLK!", she screamed as loud as she could, while still being carried by her husband Hercules.**

**The whole team then began the healing of the townspeople and the rebuilding of the town commenced.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sheena

_**Momo & Iolaus **_

**A Hercules story with a Symphonia mix.**

**Chapter Three**

**Sheena was running for her life. She wore a beautiful ninja outfit of a magical purple color, tied with a pink bow. She was running from Cupid's Love Gnomes. These are winged Gnomes who work for Cupid, spreading joy and random love throughout the world. **

"**Stupid Gnomes…", grumbled Sheena as she ran. **

"**Pyre Seal!", she yelled as she turned and used her paper card talismans to destroy a few of the Love Gnomes before running again.**

"**Lloyd… Everyone…. Where are you?…", she thought to herself, eyes closed. Just then the Love Gnomes began closing in. **

**~At Camp Hercules~**

**Team Hercules had just finished packing up camp when a load noise came from the local town.**

"**Wow….Sounds like some sort of disorder is happening within the town…", spoke Iolaus.**

"**Wanna go check it out Hercy Hercy Hunny?", asked/shouted Roko.**

**However before Hercules could respond to his lively wife, the party had moved out of hearing range and was headed towards the town. **

**~Inside the Center of the Town~**

**Some local thugs were running around stealing, looting, and pillaging. **

"**Oh it's only the local thugs…", sadly stated Momo. Momo was sad because she wouldn't be able to use her new powerful move on the unworthy thugs. She had recently leveled up.**

"**I'll take care of them! They can't be allowed to do this!", cried Colette.**

**Just as everyone was getting prepared to go with Colette, and even before Colette herself was ready, odd looking winged Gnomish things fly out and shot the thugs with pink sparkly love-looking-like arrows. **

"**Hey Herc, aren't those Cupid's Love Gnomes?", asked Momo and Iolaus. Roko, Momo, Hercules, and Iolaus had all meet the Love Gnomes on a pervious adventure.**

"**Yeah they are but we don't have the time for a flash back right now.", spoke Roko, before Hercules could speak.**

**Before anyone could even think of what to do next, Aphrodite herself appeared before them.**

"**Hiya guys, how's it going?", she asked with a wink.**

"**HELLO there, my beautiful goddess!", said Zelos as he went to make his move. He began to move towards her with the strong intent of love, when Momo stuck out her right foot and tripped him. He then fell twenty feet past his alluring target. **

**The whole party, minus Momo and plus Aphrodite, stood either wide eyed and opened mouthed or eyes closed with a sweat drop.**

**Zelos lay twitching in pain. **

"**So what's up with the Cupid Love Gnomes, Aphrodite?", asked Iolaus. **

"**Well today's Valentines day remember and I just wanted this year's to go off without a hitch! So I borrowed Cupid's Love Gnomes!", she said with a huge smile and a giggle. Some Love Gnomes flew behind her at that same moment was threw pink sparkly shinny dust.**

**Raine had her eyes closed tightly with a sweat drop/tension mark combo and asked, "Who is this exasperating person?"**

"**Oh this is Hercules' sister, Aphrodite.", answered Roko.**

**Zelos had stood up and began to regain some of his former manhood. He was about to go and try to make his move on Aphrodite again, when Momo sensed his motives. She summoned the Big Huge Black Monster from the pervious battle, and began chasing Zelos throughout the background.**

"**Since when could she summon that thing?", asked Genis who had escaped Roko's line of sight until now.**

"**When we beat him, she decided to take it with her…..", answered Roko in a weird quietish voice.**

"**Genis…..", spoke Raine with her eyes still closed.**

"**Yeah Sis?"**

"**Run…"**

"**AHHHHHHH!", he cried as he realized what was about to happen.**

"**GENIS! YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE AND ADORABLE!", screamed Roko at the top of her lungs as she chased after him. **

**Now they too ran throughout the background. **

**Hercules finally had a chance, one single quite moment and in this moment, he would try one last time to speak.**

**Hercules was about to ask his dear sister, Aphrodite, if she had seen anyone from the Lloyd party, when Colette asked, "Hey Miss pretty Aphrodite lady? Have you seen anyone strange around here? We're looking for our missing friends."**

**And with that, Hercules gave up speaking for the day. He would try again tomorrow. **

"**Well…. I did see one weird women over there in the field nearby. She was wearing more purple than really necessary, but anyways, she was killing off all the Love Gnomes I sent out after her.", said Aphrodite with a pout. **

"**Oh thank you so much!", said Colette with a bow.**

"**Yes, thank you.", spoke Raine.**

"**Yeah we owe you one, Aphrodite.", said Iolaus. **

**Hercules just short of nodded in agreement with what Iolaus said and followed the three to the nearby field just outside town.**

**~Nearby Field Just Outside Town~**

**Sheena was panting and kneeling with one leg on the ground trying to catch her breath, from her war against the Love Gnomes. She was completely surrounded. Hundreds of Love Gnomes encircled her position. **

"**Oh no! We've got to help her!", cried Colette.**

"**Wait a minute Colette, we first need to analyze the situation, running in carelessly could get us all shot by the Love Gnomes' love arrows. Then we wouldn't be helpful to anyone, would we.", spoke Raine.**

**Colette stopped in her tracks. "Then what can we do?", she asked.**

**As Raine and Colette started thinking of ways to defeat the Love Gnomes, Hercules and Iolaus ran towards them. They knew what they had to do.**

**Hercules dove in front of Sheena and Iolaus raised his left fist. **

"**LOOK IT"S ARES GOD OF WAR!", Iolaus shouted as he pointed towards the town. **

**All the Love Gnomes screamed a high pitched scream at the thought and belief that Ares was there. For if he caught them, they would be taken and swashed into food for his horses. **

"**Ahhhh…. Who are you guys?", asked the confused Sheena.**

"**I'm Iolaus and that's Hercules.", answered Iolaus.**

**Colette and Raine walked over to Sheena and began to explain everything.**

**~A Few Moments Later~**

"**Oh I see… And thanks, you guys, for saving me earlier.", said Sheena.**

"**Sure. Sure. Anytime. It's sorta what we do.", said Iolaus.**

"**By the way… You said Zelos and Genis were with you right? Where are they?", asked Sheena.**

**Just as Raine was about to explain, Roko and a captured Genis appeared, along with momo and the Big Huge Black Monster how was holding Zelos snuggly in his mouth. **

"**Hey Sheena…", murmured Genis, who was once again being hugged tightly by Roko. **

"…"**, said Zelos, "LET ME GO!"**

"**AWWW But he loves you Zelos.", spoke Momo.**

**Momo had decided to tell everyone the great news she had.**

"**EVERYONE,", she shouted, "I have named this monster Phillip Paul the Twenty-Third."**

**Every one clapped and Phillip Paul the Twenty-Third dropped Zelos on the ground. **

"**ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!", screamed Roko who was still holding Genis, "Let's go to town and stay at the inn! WOOOOOOHOOOOO!"**

**And so Team Hercules went and stayed at the local inn.**


	4. Chapter 4: Regal and Presea

_**Momo & Iolaus **_

**A Hercules story with a Symphonia mix.**

**Chapter Four**

**Salmoneus was walking down the road of some random town thinking to himself out loud. **

"**Man, I sure wish I could think of a new way to make a nice, fast dinar."**

**He walked faster as he thought to himself, not paying any attention to where he was going. **

***POW***

**Salmoneus had just walked into a very tall man with blue long hair and handcuff on his wrists. Next to the man was a little girl with a blank look and pink pigtails. **

"**O-oh, sorry.", said a slightly scared Salmoneus who had fallen on the ground.**

"**It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going.", said the tall man with blue long hair politely.**

"**Regal… We should ask him if he's seen Lloyd and the others.",. said the little girl with pink pigtails.**

"**You're right, Presea.", spoke Regal.**

"**Whoa. Who are these guys?', thought Salmoneus to himself, as he got off the ground.**

**~Center of Random Town~**

"**Let's go Herc!", said Iolaus, as he walked through the bustling town square. They had just finished looking through their part of the town for Lloyd and the other missing members of the party. **

**Hercules was going to try to speak but was interrupted by Iolaus.**

"**Hey isn't that Salmoneus? Those sure look like some odd characters he's with."**

**Iolaus walked over to the strange group, so Hercules just followed silently.**

"**Oh hey there Hercules! Iolaus! Guess what? This guy here is a genius! He owns this thing called a "Theme Park" and has more dinar then King Midas himself ever had. Heh heh!", gloated Salmoneus.**

"**It's not that remarkable.", spoke the modest Regal.**

"**So are you guys friends of Lloyd's?", asked Iolaus.**

"**You know Lloyd?", asked Presea.**

**~A Few Illuminating Moments Later~**

"**Oh I see. Then please take us to the others.", said Regal.**

"**Oh I'll just go with you guys. I want to hear more about this "Theme Park"!", stated Salmoneus who was going to follow them even if they said no. **

**~At the Town Entrance~**

"**-And that's how you make a rice ball, Raine.", spoke Roko who was trying to teach Raine how to cook. **

**Raine sat clinging to Roko's every word, because she couldn't cook anything to save her life.**

**The rest of the party sat around the town gate waiting for Hercules and Iolaus to return from searching their part of town for Lloyd and the rest of the missing members.**

"**Oh they're back!", said Genis and Colette at the same time.**

**Roko was about to hug/pet the both of them. However she heard something very loud and chariot-like from behind her and before she could react, she was taken away by the man wearing black. **

"**ROKO!", screamed the whole group, except for Hercules, who wouldn't have been heard anyways.**

**Hercules, though unable to speak, was very livid at the kidnapping of his wife. **

**~In Tartarus~**

"**Put me down HADES!", screamed Roko so loudly that all the dead souls in Tartarus stood still and silent for awhile.**

"**Alright….", said Hades, who's ears were most likely bleeding internally. **

**He was carrying her so that she wouldn't run away, but he put her down so that she possibly would quit screaming and disturbing the natural order of the underworld.**

"…**Now tell me what you want…", demanded Roko as she fixed her hair. **

**~The entrance to the Underworld~**

"**So this is the entrance to the underworld…", said Raine intrigued.**

"**I think I'll just go back to town now.", said Salmoneus who looked scared to the point of fainting.**

"**Come on Salmoneus, I thought you were going to learn the secrets of this "Theme Park" thing from Regal.", said Iolaus.**

"**Yeah well, I thought I'd only see the underworld once in my life… Like when I die!", answered Salmoneus back to Iolaus.**

**Presea walked into the entrance first, which made Salmoneus lose all confidence as a man.**

**The rest of the party followed her.**

"**Wa-wait for me guys!", shouted Salmoneus who didn't want to be left alone.**

**~Inside the Entrance~**

**Everyone looked around and saw nothing but black.**

"**Do you guys see anything?", asked Zelos.**

"**Poofy poofy red stuff." spoke Momo randomly and plainly. Fire appeared in her hand and light shown all around them.**

"**WOW! You can create fire?", shrieked Sheena who was as amazed as the rest of the party.**

"**Yup, I can use my summoning to summon fire…", she said without emotion, she was tried of rescuing Roko from weird people. Roko gets kidnapped a lot.**

**Just then as everyone was gaining back their composure, something loud and dog-like growled from deeper inside the cave/entrance.**

**~Deep Inside Tartarus~**

**Roko was having fun once again beating up opponents she had already beaten and sent here. They all fell one by one, after all, she had leveled up several times since she last saw all of them. Since they were dead they couldn't really improve and hone their skills. **

"**Alright! Done and done!", screamed Roko as she re-defeated her enemies.**

"**Thanks, Roko.", said Hades.**

"**All you had to do was ask! I'd be happy to kick their butts all day!", spoke Roko, who loved to fighting almost as much as her Hercules. **

**As the two of them stood there, a loud noise came from the south entrance of Tartarus. **

**Through the small cave entrance fell all of Team Hercules.**

"**HERC!", screamed Roko as loud as she could at the sight of her husband.**

**The whole party stood up and Roko jumped on the back of Hercules.**

"**Hey there Hades! We've come to take back Roko!", stated Iolaus. **

"**YEAH! You won't stop us!', said Genis. **

"**GENIS!", shrieked Roko.**

"**Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHH!", cried Genis as he ran for his life.**

"**After him Hercy Hercy Honey!", shouted Roko and off Hercules ran.**

**Roko/Hercules chased after Genis as fast as they could. **

**As they ran throughout the background, Momo took the time to ask, "Why did you take my sister?"**

"…**. I was having a hard time controlling the souls Roko's enemies…. They said they wouldn't settle down until they got their revenge, yadda yadda.", answered Hades, "Now if you'll excuse me, I recently received some souls from Sparta." **

**He disappeared and the party was left standing there.**

**Roko and Hercules came walking back, Roko had her prize and was currently snuggling Genis.**

"**So you all came to rescue me! YAY!", yelled a happy Roko.**

"**Of coarse my lovely voluptuous hunny!", shouted both Zelos and Salmoneus.**

"**AHHHH! How sweet of you both! HIGH FIVE!", she slapped both of their hands and walked away after re-clutching Genis.**

**Zelos and Salmoneus were both stricken with sadness, for they both wanted something more as a reward.**

"**So what did you guys do with Cerberus?", asked Roko as the group moved out of Tartarus.**

**As they reached the exit of the underworld Roko got her answer. **

**Phillip Paul the Twenty-Third was playing with the three-headed dog.**

"**AWWWW How cute!", shrieked Roko.**

**~The Entrance of Town~**

"**Well it's been fun…as usually…", spoke Salmoneus as he left.**

"**I guess Lloyd isn't here….", said Colette sadly.**

"**Where could he be?", asked Sheena outloud.**

"**We'll find him soon, I'm sure.", spoke Raine.**

"…**I'm hungry….", said Momo.**

"**Alright then…. TO THE FOOD!", screamed Roko.**

**So Team Hercules went and got some food.**


End file.
